The Long Lost Boy
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: Tarev Taav'rell grew up as a Jedi. But his real family aren't quite what he was expecting. Vestara Khai grew up as a Sith, but wasn't ready to find out she had a Jedi brother. But these two siblings, separated by Dark and Light, will try to overcome all the challenges. But Abeloth won't be leaving them alone, nor will a certain member of the Lost Tribe. Will they both survive?


**G'day Casters! I'm back for what will hopefully be a one-shot, as I don't want another story to have to continue. But yeah, this is just an idea I had a while ago. I've thought of a version that would maybe work with the Disney Star Wars (I don't know because I haven't seen Episode VII yet, it's not out lol). But this version is the original that works in with the best version of the Star Wars universe; the Extended Universe. For me pretty much the only version, because screw you Disney. So, let's see how this goes! Keep in mind, this, like a couple of my other stories, was imagined from me randomly imagining up video games. And also I'm going by memory of the FOTJ series which I haven't read in a long time, and Wookieepedia. I haven't read the books before FOTJ yet, but hopefully will soon. But the main character's actions will affect the storyline anyway, so that's okay.**

 _ **EnjoY!**_

 _ **The Long Lost Boy**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person:**_

 **24.5 ABY; Planet Kesh**

The city of Tahv was quiet in the early morning. Quiet except for the Khai household. Lahka Khai, non-Force-Sensitive wife of Sith Sabre Gavar Khai, was giving birth to their first son. "Tarev," is what she named him. Until 25 ABY, Tarev grew up on Kesh, surrounded by the Dark Side. It was prophesised that Tarev would grow to be a very powerful Sith, and perhaps be the one to overthrow Grand Lord Darish Vol. However, on 25.4 ABY, Tarev disappeared from the Khai's house. This got Lahka and Gavar worried, he wasn't even a year old. Tarev however, was safe. But, being a continent of Sith, people had become jealous of the boy's future. So one of them had sent Tarev away, thinking he wouldn't survive out in the Galaxy. (Still unknown how they got Tarev off the planet, since they supposedly don't have any ships…) But the Sith was wrong. Tarev got picked up by the Taav'rell family, a Force-sensitive family who took him straight to Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. After finding his name in the Force, the Taav'rell's adopted him and he was trained as a Jedi. He became friends with Jaina and Jacen Solo, as Anakin Solo had died when Tarev was only 3 years old. But he became especially good friends with Ben Skywalker, as Skywalker was only 2 years younger than him, while Jacen and Jaina were about 15 years older than him. Meanwhile, back on Kesh, Gavar and Lahka accepted that Tarev had been lost. In the year 27.5 ABY, they had a new child. Their new daughter, was named "Vestara."

As time went on, Tarev became a wise and powerful Jedi. Not to say there weren't temptations to the Dark Side along the way though. Jacen Solo started descending to the Dark Side, temporarily taking Ben Skywalker as his apprentice. Skywalker came back to the light, and Jacen went for an easier target. Tarev Taav'rell. Tarev fought a hard mental battle against the Dark Side, made harder from his birth into Sith culture, but staved it off. Unfortunately, he couldn't save Tahiri Veila who became the newly named Darth Caedus' apprentice. In 41 ABY, a 17 year old Tarev and 32 year old Jaina went in for the kill. Tarev was stopped, while Jaina went on and was forced to kill her twin brother. Tarev and Ben helped her through the pain. But the help was short lived for Tarev, as he was called to investigate some missing ships. And that's when he started finding out who he really was.

 **41 ABY; Aboard the** _ **Anakin Solo**_

 _ **Tarev Taav'rell's POV:**_

We arrived at the last known location of a distress signal. I looked around and saw nothing. No ship, and no wreckage of a ship. "Commander Taav'rell, a new distress signal not far from here has just been activated," said one of the officers. "Let's go, we might be able to get there in time," I said. We entered hyperspace again and came out just in time to see a fleet of ships entering hyperspace. "Calculate all possible routes from their last known trajectory," I said. We did and entered hyperspace once more, coming out right in the middle of the fleet. "It's a trap!" yelled someone. And indeed it was. We were outnumbered and outgunned. "Kriffing hell, send out a distress signal and get to the escape pods, NOW!" I commanded. We did so, and managed to get a fair few members of the crew into the escape pods before we had to jettison. I turned the pod around after we had gotten to the rendezvous location and saw the _Anakin Solo_ as it was blown to bits by the enemy ships. "Well that didn't go as planned," I said. "How you gonna explain that to Jag? Or the Solos? 'Oh uh, yeah, the _Black Annie_ was kinda destroyed by pirates. Sorry about that,'" said one of the crew members. "You're lucky I'm a Jedi and not a Sith," I retorted. That made him shut up. "Ah kriff. They're taking out the escape pods," said another officer. "Let's hope the GA can send some back-up before these pirates get us," he said. "I don't think these are pirates. Pirates wouldn't worry about the escape pods, and the Dark Side of the Force is surrounding these so called 'pirates,' so I would expect something else. That's also why I hope the GA doesn't get here," I said. "You think they're Dark Jedi?" asked someone. "I would think they were _Sith_ , if Sith didn't have the rule stating that there is always two, no more no less. The master and the apprentice. This is an entire fleet, so I don't think these are Sith," I said. Before another question was asked, the _Errant Venture_ exited hyperspace, with another Star Destroyer behind it. "Well, they're here," I really hoped the Force would be on our side, and it was. The fleet of 'pirates' left into hyperspace, and the two Star Destroyers picked up the remaining escape pods. "What happened? And is that wreckage the _Anakin Solo_?" asked Jaina when we got aboard the _Errant Venture_. "Uh, yeah. We were a bit outgunned," I said. "Pirates outgunned you? Maybe we should get you a job in the Temple, it sure needs a clean," she teased. "Ha ha kriff you too," I replied. "But I don't think they were pirates. The Dark Side surrounded them," I said, becoming more serious. "Hmm, we'll have to see what Uncle Luke thinks," she said. "You were named Sword of the Jedi, does that not mean anything to you?" I asked, actually kinda serious. "I'm proud of it, but it's just a title. Like Jedi Master, or Jedi Knight. I'm a Jedi, and that's all that matters," she said. "True. But you're reporting to Luke because he's the Grand Master," I pointed out. "Shut up," she said. We laughed together as the Star Destroyers entered hyperspace.

I walked with Jaina to where Master Skywalker was in the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. "Master Skywalker," I said. He looked up from his meditation. "Tarev, Jaina, any news on the missing ships?" he asked. "Yeah. The ships are being stolen by some group, but we don't know whether they're pirates or something else. They felt strong in the Dark Side, and it was familiar. I don't know," I explained. "Well, you had lots of trouble fighting off the Dark Side when Jacen tried to turn you, maybe you recognise it from him?" suggested Luke. "No, it felt familiar in some other way," I said. Luke and Jaina exchanged glances. "Tarev, are you sure you don't remember anything from before you were found?" asked Luke. I shook my head. "I've said it a million times before and I'll say it a million times again, I don't remember the year before I was found," I said. "Could you excuse us, I want to talk to Jaina," he said after a moment of thought. I bowed formally, and exited the room. A few minutes later, Jaina came out. I went over to her. "Anything I should know from that?" I asked. "Just that Uncle Luke wanted you to do some meditating, try to remember anything," she said. "He does know that meditating isn't as easy for me as it is for the rest of the Jedi, right?" I asked. "He knows. But he's also sensed what I've sensed since I've known you. You're a great Jedi, but your future is clouded by the Dark Side, and there is always the stench of the Dark Side wherever you are," she said. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I'm not joking around here, there has been talk in the council of expelling you form the Order. You're only still in because you've got me, dad, mum, Luke, and Ben on your side," she said. "I thought I also had Tenel Ka and Amelia?" I asked. "You do, but the Order hasn't been acknowledging that," she said. "Stang, that makes it a bit harder. Is no one else on my side?" I asked. "I think Jysella and Valin are with you, I'm not sure about Corran though. Tahiri has always been with you but since she's not a part of the Order now, that won't matter. You might have Kyp, but I'm not so sure on that," she said. "Okay then, well I'll just have to prove that I'm a Jedi through and through," I said. "Just, be careful Tarev," she said. "When am I not," I said. "Tarev. I'm serious, I'm trying to help you because I care about you like a brother," she said. "I know Jaina, and I will be careful," I said.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person:**_

Tarev managed to stay in the Jedi Order for a while longer. But then, troubles arose.

 **43 ABY; Senate Building, Coruscant**

 _ **Tarev Taav'rell's POV:**_

"Oh thank the Force! Freedom!" I said as we exited the Senate Building after the long Unification Summit. "I think I died a couple of times during the speeches," said Han. "Leia kept poking me and starting my heart again. Some sort of Dark Side Force technique I bet," Leia smirked and gave his ribs a two-fingered jab. "Like that?" she asked. "Ow. And yes. And I think maybe you should have let me stay dead. Because I just know there are more speeches to come, and I have to be at some of them," Han groaned. I just quietly laughed to myself. But then I felt something, a ripple in the Force. I looked around and noticed four night-blue personnel transport speeders traveling just above head height at a moderate speed. I saw Jaina put a hand on her lightsabre, and heard Luke saying something, but I couldn't hear. Ben dropped back into the crowd. The four transports surrounded us on all sides. What happened next went by quickly for me, but maybe not so fast for everyone else. A GA Captain was saying something, and holding up an arrest warrant for Luke Skywalker. A Quarren said something about Luke resisting, and that's when the action started. The Quarren aimed a weapon at Luke, but six lightsabres ignited, mine included, and raised against possible attacks. A young security agent shot, probably by accident, at Luke. Luke leaned away and Kam bounced the bolt into the ground. Han though, fired at the boy, destroying the rifle he was holding. The Quarren didn't fire, as the dark haired girl next to him had a lightsabre at his neck. I suspected these were bounty hunters. After a small argument between the Quarren and the Captain, the Quarren lowered his weapon. Some soldiers pointed their blasters at the Quarren, but the girl didn't exactly need help with a lightsabre at his neck. Luke and Han were taken- Han because Leia insisted someone go with Luke and the Captain chose Han, "Not a Jedi" were his words. I went with Jaina and Ben after it was all over and we went back to the Temple. "What the kriff was that?" I asked. "We knew it was coming, Chief of State Natasi Daala doesn't exactly like the Jedi you know," said Jaina. "I know that bantha poodoo doesn't like Jedi, but that doesn't give her reason to arrest Master Skywalker," I said. "Careful what you say. I agree with you but you don't want her finding out you said that," said Ben. "We're in the kriffing Jedi Temple, I don't think she's going to find out I said that," I said. "We'll see what happens," said Jaina. "You realise Luke is the biggest reason I'm still in the Order, right? No Luke equals no me," I said. "As long as we have anything to do with it, that will never happen Tarev. Trust me," she said.

After some chaotic time in court, Luke was back and, after talking to Master Cilghal, told me to guard Valin Horn. When I asked why, he said he wasn't entirely sure, but something was wrong with him. I was currently opening the door to Valin's room in the infirmary. When I entered the room, I saw he was strapped down to a bed with heavy duty straps. There were no ysalamiri cages to take away his connection to the Force since he, like his father, lacked the ability to use telekinesis. Unfortunately, I wasn't relying on an ability I knew he had, which I had also seen in action before because Jacen had the same ability. "Imposter! What have you done with the real Jedi?!" asked Valin, surprisingly calmly. "Valin, it really is me, your friend Tarev," I said. "Like the others, you do seem very real. But not real enough," he said. I exited the room and went to where Apprentice Romor, Valin's night nurse, was sitting. "Do you know what's happened to him?" I asked. "Not really," she said. I heard some noises, and Romor went to check on Valin. I watched her go through the door, only to be thrown to the ground by a very free Valin Horn. "This day just gets better and better," I said to myself. I ignited my blue lightsabre and went for Valin. I had no intention of killing him, the lightsabre was for defence. But Valin's strength outmatched me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my vision blurry, and my lightsabre gone. I recovered just as Master Cilghal came in. I looked to Romor and saw she was still out cold. "What happened?" asked Cilghal. "Valin escaped. He took my lightsabre too," I said. "This is bad," was all she said, before going to find Luke. I knew we had seen similar symptoms with Jedi Seff Hellin not too long ago. Valin was probably on some rampage now, and I knew I was part to blame for forgetting his power to communicate to animals. I limped out of the room, before collapsing outside.

Over the next week or so, I lost count of how long, I was out of the infirmary. Apparently Valin had hurt me more than I thought. When I was out, I found out that Luke had been exiled from Coruscant, and Ben had gone with him to find out why Jacen had fallen to the Dark Side. When I had fully recovered, I took a shuttle that I owned and had heavily modified with help from Luke and his late wife, Mara Jade. Mara had been killed by Jacen during his fall. Jaina was a bit busy so I didn't bother asking her if she would come with me. But I knew I couldn't stay. Kenth Hamner was acting Grand Master and he was one of the people who thought I should be kicked out of the Order. So I would have to exile myself from the Order until Luke was back. I left a message on Jaina's commlink, before leaving Coruscanti space. I entered hyperspace and started on my own mission to find information. But not on Jacen, on the supposed pirates I had run into 2 years earlier. The Jedi hadn't pursued it much, and that frustrated me. But with the Galactic Alliance breathing down our necks so much I could understand it. It took all of my Jedi control just to stop myself from walking up to Chief of State Daala and igniting my lightsabre right through her practically non-existent heart. But that would only help her case against the Jedi. _Maybe I could disguise myself as a Sith?_ I shook my head. _No. I can't fall to the temptations of the Dark Side._ My resistance against Jacen had toughened me up a bit, but it was always a possibility to fall. No Jedi would ever be safe from that. I came out of hyperspace where the wreckage of the _Anakin Solo_ was still floating about. Though looters and pirates would have salvaged anything of value, most destroyed ships were left alone. Just cleared out if they blocked any hyperspace lanes. The _Anakin_ was no different. _Speaking of pirates and looters,_ I thought as I saw a saucer-shaped ship. I maneuvered my shuttle through the remains of the Star Destroyer to the saucer. After receiving no reply when trying to contact the ship, I proceeded to start docking with it. I grabbed my lightsabre and made my way to the ship. As I entered the pirate saucer, I felt a disturbance in the Force and was instantly on guard. As I made my way to the bridge, I sensed danger. I ignited my lightsabre and blocked a blaster bolt. "Put the blaster down, and no one has to get hurt," I warned the pirate. He started putting his blaster on the ground, but I sensed something else. I turned around to see another pirate, but it was too late. I fell to the ground, unconscious.

 _ **Tahiri Veila's POV:**_

One minute I was relaxing in my apartment on Coruscant, the next minute I got a message from Jaina Solo saying that Tarev wasn't replying to her calls or messages. She had been too busy, and had decided to trust me with finding him. Of course, that wasn't easy when I didn't have a lightsabre. But I had followed some clues, and was now being escorted to the leader of a group of pirates on the planet Florrum. I knew that, while the leader might not be Hondo Ohnaka, this was the same group of pirates that helped the Jedi sometimes during the Clone Wars. So they weren't unfamiliar to Jedi. Which only made me more worried, because if Tarev was here they would know how to properly keep him captured. And if they find out that I'm a former Jedi and former Sith, I would be in trouble. "What brings you to Florrum?" asked the pirate leader that was now in front of me. I had to think of something fast. "I heard rumours that you had a Jedi in your custody. I will pay a handsome fee for them," I said. "As long as it's not Credits. A Jedi won't be cheap though," he said. "Don't worry, I can afford it," I said. I couldn't believe I was trying to buy my friend from pirates. There had to be a better way, but this was all I could think of for now. "First though, I want to see this Jedi," I said. He nodded. "Right this way," he said. "He put up a fight, and he sure is powerful," I knew he was boasting and that Tarev probably hadn't put up that much of a fight. I knew the tactics of pirates, they would have tricked him and stunned him. "Lost a fair amount of weapons to his flashy laser-sword," I smirked. "Oh really," I said. Tarev would probably have cut them down. He may have been a Jedi, but when attacked he wasn't very merciful. I could fully understand why I had heard rumours of the Council wanting him out of the Order. But I also knew he was a great Jedi, so the Council would be pretty stupid if they expelled him. "Yes! And that's going to up the price a bit," said the pirate. _Once I get Tarev, I can't wait to get away from these guys. Hopefully we can get away without me having to pay for him._ We came to a cell and I was shown inside. Inside the cell, Tarev was laying on the ground. I couldn't tell whether he was unconscious or asleep or just pretending. The pirates locked the cell once me and two other pirates were inside. I walked over to Tarev crouched next to him. "Tarev," I whispered. "Somehow I didn't expect you to come save me Tahiri," he replied, not opening his eyes or moving. "Well, we're not out yet. Go along with it for now," I whispered. I got up. "How much power did you stun him with?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure he was awake earlier," said one of the pirates. "Well he's dead. I'm not paying for a dead Jedi, and no one else will. I'll take him, but no price," I said. The pirates looked surprised. After a few seconds I gave up. "Kriff this," I said, using the Force to knock both the pirates into the wall, rendering them unconscious. "Not bad," said Tarev. I took off his binders and used the Force to unlock the cell door with a key I saw on the table. I disabled the door when the guard wasn't looking, and used the Force to knock him into a wall. Tarev grabbed two blasters and through one to me. "Let's get out of here," I said. "First of all, some pirate has my lightsabre," he replied. "The leader, I saw it on his belt," he nodded and I led him to where the leader had gone back. I had expected him to stay, and continue boasting, but apparently not. We quickly found out why though when I heard blasters and a lightsabre. We looked into the main room of the base, and saw a cloaked figure with two red lightsabres killing all the pirates. Tarev used the Force to grab his sabre, before blasting a sabre out of the figure's hand with the Force. I grabbed it and ignited the red blade while Tarev ignited his blue blade. We advanced on the figure without mercy. I struck first, forcing the figure to dodge around and block Tarev's strike. I jumped away from a swing and Tarev tried to slice the figure. They dodged again, but this time I jumped back in and managed to cut a part of their cloak. We kept fighting and pushing the figure back outside. However, when we got outside, the figure jumped up onto a passing speeder. "Stang. He got away," said Tarev. "Impressive, but as you said, he got away," said the pirate leader. "Oh no you don't," I said, using a Force wave to distract the pirates as we ran. We got in my ship and took off, searching for Tarev's shuttle. "Thanks Tahiri, I appreciate the help," he said. "You are very welcome Tarev," I said. I contacted Jaina, and her hologram appeared on the ship's control panel. "I found Tarev, and managed to rescue him from pirates," I said. "Oi, don't push your luck," he said. Jaina laughed. "How many more pirates are going to take you out Tarev?" she joked. "Not funny Jaina. But I think we found a clue as to the original attack that destroyed the _Anakin Solo_. We were attacked by a being who had two red lightsabres, so I suspect it might be a Sith. They were helped out before we could defeat them though. But it reopens the possibility of the original attack being led by Sith," he said. "Hmm. Well, I'm still working on finding Valin and Jysella, so I can't help unfortunately. And Tahiri can't be seen doing work as a Jedi. So I think you're going to be on your own for this one Tarev. But if you find anything else I will try to help," she said. "Hold up, Jysella too?" he asked. She nodded. "She's showing the same signs as Valin," "Kriffing hell," I knew I shouldn't ask, so I just stayed quiet. "Well, good luck on those two. Actually three, Seff is still missing, right?" Jaina nodded again. "Well, yeah. Good luck. I'll find my shuttle and continue my search," he said. "And I guess I'll head back to Coruscant," I said. "I guess so. Good luck Tarev," said Jaina, before her hologram disappeared. "Over there," I looked to where Tarev was pointing, and saw his shuttle. I landed next to it. "Well, good luck on whatever you're doing," I said. "Thanks, I'll need it," he said. I watched as he flung the guards around his ship away and powered up, taking off and disappearing into the sky. I also took off again and plotted my course back home to Coruscant.

 _ **Tarev Taav'rell's POV:**_

I sat back and relaxed as I flew through hyperspace. The whole thing with the pirates had taken a lot of time, almost a week, I had been captured on Primeday, and it was already Zhellday. I came out of hyperspace over Klatooine and began programming my next jump, but then I noticed some familiar ships. The same ships that had attacked the _Anakin Solo_ were in front of me. "Time to see if the Stealth works on this thing," I said to myself as I activated the cloaking shield. Ships this small didn't usually have cloaking shields, but I had made one specifically for the shuttle. After confirming that I was hidden, I got closer to the small fleet. They entered hyperspace, but I had locked onto one of them and was able to follow them. I spent the next day doing that.

After a while, I lost contact with the fleet in hyperspace and when I came out, I was in the middle of space with no other ships in sight. "Stang, how did I lose an entire fleet like that?" I wondered out loud.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person:**_

And Tarev spent a few months more searching and searching for clues to the identity of the _Anakin Solo_ 's attackers. Until his search brought him to The Maw. But he was going to find out more than just the identity of his attackers there…

 **43 ABY; Kessel**

 _ **Tarev Taav'rell's POV:**_

I thanked Lando Calrissian for helping with repairs on my shuttle, and left the surface of Kessel. I jumped through hyperspace to The Maw. I wasn't looking forward to trying to pilot between the black holes into the centre where I wanted to go, but I wasn't alone. When I arrived at The Maw I saw a familiar Yacht on the scanners. The _Jade Shadow_ was not too far away from me, and obviously getting ready to enter The Maw. "Why hello there, Skywalker," I said through the comms. "Tarev, what're you doing here?" came Luke Skywalker's reply as his hologram appeared. "Searching for clues to the identity of the supposed pirates who attacked the _Black Annie_ and destroyed it. I know you said to drop it, but if I stay back at the Temple it's only a matter of time before I get expelled," I said. "Something about this is suspicious to me. How come your search brought you to the same place as our search for clues to why Jacen fell," said Ben. "Yeah, a bit suspicious. Well, you first," I said. "Screw you too," said Ben. I chuckled before closing the transmission. I watched as the _Jade Shadow_ entered between two black holes, and vanished. "My turn," I grimaced. I entered right behind the _Shadow_. The ship was instantly filled with light and started shaking violently. Alarms went off, and I struggled to keep the shuttle straight. It got worse and worse, until eventually, it stopped. Completely. All I could see out the transparisteel was blackness. My first thought was I had failed and been sucked into the black hole. But then I saw a faint shape moving through the darkness, and recognised it as the _Jade Shadow_. I tried to contact them, but my comms were damaged heavily. Damage alarms were still blaring, but after a quick look through I was relieved to see there were no breaches to the hull. I then focussed back outside, in the blackness. I saw something in front of the _Jade Shadow_ , and realised it was actually a person. What species, I couldn't tell. I flew closer behind the _Shadow_ , and was able to identify it as a Durros. What freaked me out was the fact that when the _Shadow_ 's lights hit the Durros, I thought I saw him open his eyes. _Is he still kriffing alive?!_ I couldn't tell if the Skywalkers noticed this, but they moved on. I remembered that my shuttle also had lights, and turned them on. Now it was my lights on the Durros, and his eyes were closed again. _Stang!_ I decided to not hang around and follow the _Shadow_ to what looked like a space station that I hadn't seen before. It honestly looked like a smaller version of Centerpoint Station. I pushed that memory out of my mind. _Hated that thing_. Both ships landed on the Station. "Well, you guys can go ahead and search around. I might just stay here with the ships," I said. "Scared, Taav'rell?" asked Ben. "I'm never scared, Skywalker," I retorted. Though to be honest, I was a little bit scared. But I also sensed something. "The people we're searching for," said Luke, seemingly reading my thoughts. "Well, good luck on that," I said as Ben and Luke left the hangar area. It wasn't long before I sensed something else though, the Dark Side. It was weird, like tentacles trying to grab me in the Force or something. "Ugh! Go away stupid Force tentacle thingys," I said. " _Come here,_ " I heard. Something was wrong, I felt my body moving on its own, going to my shuttle. Thankfully, before I got to the shuttle, another ship landed in the hangar. I was able to control my body again, and hid behind my ship. I felt the same presence I had sensed during the supposed pirate attack. But I also was able to distinguish one specific presence. It was the same one that saved the Sith Tahiri and I had attacked on Florrum. But I didn't know how I could just pick this presence out so easily. I had hardly paid attention on Florrum. "They're here," said a man's voice. I peeked around the ship and saw a group of people, all had lightsabres on their belts. Some were human, while others didn't seem so human. Unless humans had purple skin of course. I watched as most of them went out of the hangar, probably to find the Skywalkers. The presence I had picked out easily also went with them, but I got a glance of them. It was a human female who looked like she might be a bit younger than me. She had long dark brown hair and black face paint. Two of the purple-skinned people stayed behind to inspect the ships. Something told me these were all Sith, which was surprising. _What happened to the 'there is always 2, the master and the apprentice. No more, no less,' rule?_ I snuck up inside my shuttle and prepped myself for a surprise attack. When the two purple-skinned people boarded my shuttle, I jumped down behind them, activating my blue blade and the red blade that Tahiri had given me from the other Sith. "You're the Jedi who gave Lady Korelei a hard time! You better give back her lightsabre boy, or you're gonna pay," said one of the men. "Over my dead body," I said. "Easy," said the other man. They both ignited red sabres and lunged. I blocked both, spinning around so I was behind them. I tried to stab them both but they jumped forwards, away from me. I went for them again, but they came at me from both sides when I jumped down from the ship. I jumped upwards and their sabres clashed together. I landed on top of my heavily modified 500-X shuttle. They both jumped up with me. I dodged around one lightsabre, which was blocked by the other sabre. I then struck the defending Sith while he wasn't expecting it, and managed to stab through his heart. He fell off the shuttle, dead. I then spun around to block an attack from the remaining Sith. I let out a bunch of power, sending him flying off the shuttle. I jumped down and cut him up before he recovered. Deactivating my lightsabres, I tried to contact Luke. No reply. I tried Ben's commlink. Still nothing. "I guess I better go save them," I said. I ran in the direction I saw them go. I sensed the girl in danger, and assumed they had found the Skywalkers. I came around a corner and saw a purple-skinned Sith getting blown up by a grenade. I felt a lot of emotional pain from the girl, and somehow his name just came to my mind, as well as other stuff. "Ahri Raas, Keshiri. Well, sorry kid, but that's what you get for being Sith," I said quietly. I entered the room where the girl and some other Sith were attacking Luke and Ben. "Come on you two!" I yelled. They fought their way to me and we ran back to the hangar. " _I will get you,_ " said an unfamiliar voice. The Skywalkers got on the _Jade Shadow_ and took off very quickly. I, however, was met by a bunch of Sith when I got close to my shuttle. "Not so fast, _Jedi_ ," said one of them. "You destroyed a Star Destroyer named after a brother of my friends, you don't want to mess with me," I said. "That's a bit much hatred for a Jedi, isn't it?" one of them seemingly teased. "Don't test me," I said. "You guys go after the Skywalkers, we'll deal with this guy," said the girl. "Apprentice Khai's right, we can deal with this Jedi," said a woman I assumed was the girl's master. All the other Sith left on their ship. "I was about to kick everyone's butt and you think just the two of you can take me out? Typical," I laughed. The older woman ignited her lightsabre, but the girl surprised me and knocked her unconscious against my shuttle. "And now I'm being saved by a Sith? Can this day get any weirder?" I wondered. "Probably. But I did that because, I assume you've sensed it too, there's something between us. I can't figure out what, but I've been able to sense you the entire time here, as if I know you well. But I don't. Yet, the Force told me your name and all," she said. "You're right, I have noticed that," I paused, looking through the Force. "Vestara," I finished. "Now, Tarev, we just need to figure out why we have this connection. Then I can kill you," she said. "I don't know about that, Khai, I think I'll be the one killing you," I replied. "Don't get your hopes up, Taav'rell," the woman groaned. "Maybe we should move before your master wakes up," I pointed out. "Good idea," she said. While normally, a situation like this would be surprising, there was something weird about it. Something that felt right, and made it not surprising. Which was why we weren't killing each other then and there. I jumped up into the shuttle, with Vestara right behind me. "By the way, that Ahri Raas boy. You were close to him?" I asked. Vestara paused. "He was my friend," was all she said. Again, normally I wouldn't be treating a Sith like a friend, but something about this girl made me not want to hurt her, or anger her for that matter. Like we knew each other, when we so obviously didn't. I dismissed the crazy thought that this could be some sister or cousin of mine, since, come on. That's just insane, right? We took off and left the station. "If we're to find anything out, we need to get out of The Maw," I said. I grabbed my commlink, which by the way I had totally forgotten about before landing at the station, and tried to contact the _Jade Shadow_. Ben finally answered. "You okay Tarev?" he asked. "Yeah, but I need to get out of The Maw. So you're on your own in here guys," I said. "That's fine, good luck," said Luke. "You too," I said, before hanging up and noticing Vestara looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I just find it ironic that me and my tribe are trying to kill the Skywalkers, yet I'm traveling with the person who helped them escape," she said. I managed to laugh a bit at that. "Oh the irony," I sighed. We began the journey out of The Maw, and the shuttle barely survived. I would need a repair before going anywhere. "Let's stop by Kessel first, without a repair we're not going to get more than 2 or 3 parsecs in this thing," I said. Vestara agreed, and I made the jump to Kessel.

I landed at Lando's mining base and powered down. Vestara followed me into the base. Of course, the atmosphere of Kessel wasn't breathable for humans, so I had landed in an airtight hangar inside the base. Lando met us as we went down the ramp. "That was a little too quick," he said, seeing the state of the ship he had helped repair less than two days before. "That's what I get for entering and exited The Maw without repairing in between," I said. "I'm surprised you made it," he said. "Barely. Just get it fixed ASAP, alright Lando?" I asked. "Okay calm your Force sensitive butt, I'll get a team on it right away. And who's your friend?" he asked. I laughed a little at his first comment, but before I could answer his question, Vestara ignited her sabre and pointed it at Lando. "The less questions, the better it'll turn out for you," she snarled. "Vestara," I warned. She hesitated, but deactivated the sabre. "You're with a Sith now?" asked Lando. "Long story, and Vestara's right. Less you know about that at the moment the better," I said. "Alright alright, just don't kill any of my people," "I'll try to keep her under control," I said, giving Vestara a stern look. But as soon as Lando left, something made me lose the sternness. For some reason, I just couldn't be angry at her. She obviously felt the same, since she quietly apologised, and I could instantly tell she was being sincere. For approximately three standard days, we were stuck on Kessel while the shuttle was undergoing repairs. During this time, Vestara and I learnt more about each other and, surprisingly, became friends. Even with all the weird feelings I had, even I was surprised at how quickly we became friends. I learnt a little about Vestara's tribe, the Lost Tribe of the Sith, and her homeworld, Kesh, as well as its inhabitants. The purple-skinned people were Keshiri, they were native to Kesh. They apparently saw the human Sith as 'Sky Gods' or something along those lines. The Lost Tribe was over 5,000 years old, they started with the crew of a Sith vessel called the _Omen_ , which crash landed on Kesh back around 5,000 BBY. Ultimately, Ahri came up once throughout the three days. Vestara and Ahri were closer than she had first let on, which explained why she was so pained at his death. While humans and Keshiri were incapable of reproducing together, Ahri and Vestara enjoyed being with each other. And something told me that she wouldn't have minded growing up with him. I also told Vestara a bit more about my own past than I initially had. By the end of the three days, we knew each other almost as well as two good old friends would.

 _It was dark, except three lightsabres. It was quiet, except for the sounds of lightsabres humming, footsteps, and breathing. Suddenly, a creature grabbed one of the figures holding the lightsabres. A blue lightsabre in their hands. "Ben!" came a female voice. The red lightsabre moved through the darkness, injuring the third figure. The creature took that figure and killed them, releasing the first. But the first was unconscious. The girl who had killed the second Jedi, dragged the first Jedi out of the cave._ I woke up with a jolt. _What was that?_ I wondered. I guessed it was a vision of the future or something. The voice that had shouted Ben, it was familiar. _Vestara._ But who was the other Jedi? If one was Vestara, and the other was obviously Ben Skywalker, who was the one that had been killed? _Could it have been me?_ It didn't look like me, but it was always a possibility. It seemed she was doing it to save Ben's life though. "Whatever," I said. "Huh?" groaned a female voice near-by. I looked to the bed next to mine and remembered Vestara. "Oh, sorry. Nothing," I said. I got out of bed and went to the refresher to take a quick sanisteam and get dressed in my civilian clothes. Vestara managed to get out of bed and do the same. There was a knock on the door. I opened it. "Lando, how's the ship going?" I asked. "It's done, you guys can be off when you're ready. I better not be having to repair your ship again in two days," he said. I laughed. "Don't worry, we hopefully won't be going back to The Maw for a few days at least," I said. "Well, good luck on whatever your mission is making you do," he said. I nodded and said goodbye. Vestara came out of the refresher in some civilian clothes we had gotten when we arrived. "Come on Ves, let's get going," I said. "The ship's ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Then let's get going," she said. We didn't need to stay for breakfast, since with the upgrades I had a small kitchen in the shuttle. So within an hour, we were back in hyperspace. Vestara set coordinates for the hyperspace jump without letting me see, but I knew she wouldn't trust me with the location of Kesh. Since I was still a Jedi.

The journey wasn't quiet, but we didn't really talk much. We soon came out of hyperspace. I guessed the planet in front of us was Kesh. Vestara helped me guide the ship down to the planet, and she took us down outside what she said was her house. We landed next to another ship and I powered down. "This time you let me do the talking," she said. "Of course," I said. She rolled her eyes as we exited the shuttle. I saw a woman coming out to meet us. "Mother!" Vestara hugged the woman. "I thought you were helping your father and the others to hunt the Skywalkers?" she asked. Before Vestara replied, she saw me. Something seemed to click, and she recognised me. "Tarev?" she asked, breathless and shocked. I had no idea what was going on. "Wait, you know him?" asked Vestara. "I thought we lost you," she was starting to get emotional, yet I still didn't know what was going on. "Okay, mind telling me what you are talking about?" I finally asked. "8 years ago you were taken from us and we thought you were dead because there was no sign of you, even your father couldn't find you in the Force," she said. "Hang on, are you saying Tarev is… My brother?" asked Vestara, just as surprised, if not more surprised, than me. The woman nodded, tears flowing out of her eyes. I shook my head. This was too much to handle at the moment. Without saying anything, I went into the shuttle.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

Like Tarev, I was having trouble handling this news. My parents had never mentioned that I had a brother. Even if they thought he was dead, they could have told me something! I stood on the landing platform for a short time, but instead of just going to my room to focus, I found myself going back to the shuttle where Tarev was. I found him in his room. Sure, this 500-X shuttle was small by default, but with the upgrades that Tarev, Luke, and Mara had done, it was as big on the inside as a space yacht, and on the outside, it was pretty menacing and powerful. "Tarev," I said quietly, knocking on the door. He looked to me. "Hey Ves," he said. I could tell he had been slightly crying, probably just unable to hold back the pain and shock of this. I had managed so far, but even I was finding it hard. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked. Simply because it was more comfortable in the house than in the shuttle. "This is a planet of Sith, I don't know if that's wise," he said. "Some of the servants are Sith that didn't make it through training, but most of them are just non-Force Sensitive Keshiri. Also, mum's not Force Sensitive," I said. "Still, I spent my whole life in the Jedi Order. Out of the three people Jacen tried to take as his apprentices, I was the one who managed to resist the Dark Side. And now I find out that my real family are Sith, you gotta understand it's not exactly easy to accept," he said. "I know. Finding out I have a brother, especially when he's a Jedi, is a bit difficult for me," I said. But, while it was hard accepting each other as siblings, we still had that friendship we had managed to make over the last few days. I went over to Tarev and grabbed his hand gently. He chuckled quietly. I looked at him curiously. "Just a few days ago we were about to kill each other, now look at us," he said. "Now we're siblings," I said, seeing the irony. "Anyway, I'm getting hungry and it's lunch time, come inside. You won't have to worry about the Sith," I said. "I guess I can settle for a bit of food. As long as it's not purple goop," he smiled. "We still eat normal food," I laughed. He followed me back into the house. It was familiar for me, but I could sense his reactions, and how uncomfortable he was feeling being in a house where he could sense the Dark Side almost everywhere. I felt sorry for him. Something I never thought I'd say about a Jedi. Mind you, I never thought I'd have a Jedi as a brother. It seemed as though mum had calmed down a bit though, which was a bit of a relief. But the awkwardness was thick enough to use as glue. I got some lunch for the both of us and we ate it outside. While it was uncomfortable for him, he couldn't help but be impressed by the view over Tahv and Keshtah. "I might not like the Sith much, but I gotta admit you guys know the meaning of beauty," he said, looking at the glass city of Tahv. "Indeed we do," I said. But my thoughts roamed elsewhere. "What happens now? Like, what are you going to do in relation to the Jedi?" I asked. He thought for a second. "I'm not sure. I want to stay as a Jedi, but I don't want to be your enemy. And since I doubt even I could bring you to the Light Side. I don't know. For now though, let's just keep this between us, alright?" he said. I nodded. "This will stay as family information until we know what to do," I agreed. "That might be best, not just for your position as a Jedi, but within the Tribe too. We don't know who took you away and if they're still around," said mum, coming outside. "If this Sith finds out, I will still have the protection of the Jedi," he said. "And you'll have us," I said. "Didn't you say Lahka wasn't Force Sensitive?" he asked. He hadn't called her 'mum' yet, and we knew it would take a while for him to get used to it. "You still have your father, Gavar," said mum. "Who is currently trying to hunt down the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and his son, one of my best friends," reminded Tarev. "Ah kriff, we left Lady Rhea on Sinkhole Station," I said. "Watch your language, Vestara," warned mum. I could sense Tarev laughing to himself. " _Shut up,_ " I said playfully. " _Language, Vestara,_ " he teased. I rolled my eyes and got up, going inside to put my plate in the kitchen. Tarev followed, mostly because I was the only person around here he was used to, and we went back to the shuttle. "We've still got missions," I said. "Not our original missions though. My mission is complete, I found the identity of the people who destroyed the _Anakin Solo_. And you're probably not going to be as focussed on killing the Skywalkers now," he said. "I don't know honestly. I'm a bit torn. On one hand, I am loyal to my father and Lady Rhea, and they want me to kill the Skywalkers. But on the other hand, I don't want to because they're your friends," I really was torn. "I can't really help here, sorry," said mum. "That's okay mother," I said. We said goodbye once more to my- _our_ \- mother, and took off in the shuttle. "Ves, you might be loyal to y- _our_ , father. But he can't control your life. Even your master. I don't know how many times I've disobeyed Master Skywalker, and he's the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order! But I think I get it from hanging with Ben too much. Actually, I enjoyed learning history. And from the records, even Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, wasn't very good at following orders. Probably got it from his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he also passed it down to his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Luke, Leia, and Ben have it too. Anyway, what I'm saying is, _you_ choose what _you_ want to do. If _you_ want to continue your mission of killing the Skywalkers, that's your choice, and no one can control that. But if you want to protect them, or even join the Jedi, that's also your choice and neither Gavar nor Lady Rhea can change that," he said. He was right, I may have been an Apprentice, but I was still a living being that could think for myself, and I had the right to choose what I want to do. But that brought me to the question; What do I want to do? Part of me actually wants to have a go at putting the Dark Side behind me and joining the Jedi, but everything I know is Sith. My new found brother, Tarev Khai, is the only Jedi I've properly met and talked to and gotten to know. "You don't have to make up your mind straight away, think about your choice and make sure it's what you really want to do," he said. "It's a really hard choice though," I said finally. "Try meditating on it, maybe if you clear your mind the answer might just show itself to you. I've done it loads of times," he said. "Sith don't meditate," I pointed out. "Maybe you should, it really helps," he said. Finally, I agreed to meditate on it, and went to my temporary room while Tarev took us to Kessel.

 _ **Tarev Khai's POV:**_

For perhaps the first time, I felt Vestara relax as she started meditating. Truthfully, I wanted her to join me and become a Jedi. But I wasn't forcing it on her like the others might. I was giving her a choice, giving her the freedom to do what she truly wanted. If that meant staying a Sith, that's fine by me. It just makes things a little complicated, especially if, or rather, when the Jedi find out about this. The support of Jaina Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Valin Horn, Jysella Horn, Corran Horn, Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, Tahiri Veila, Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo, and Kyp Durron might not be enough to keep me in the Order. But I wouldn't worry about that at the moment. At the moment all I had to worry about was getting back to the Skywalkers, and getting Vestara back to the Sith in The Maw. That meant going through the narrow path between two black holes again. We came out of hyperspace and I got ready to enter The Maw. Vestara obviously sensed the black holes like I did, as she soon joined me. "Hold on tight," I said. Once more, bright lights filled the ship, turbulence rocking us all over the place, alarms blaring, systems going offline. And we ended up in the blackness once more. I checked the damage, and thankfully, the hull was still intact. And this time, the comms were working. I would try contacting Skywalker soon. But first, I took the shuttle back to Sinkhole Station, and landed in the hangar. "It's been over a week, do you think she'd still be stranded here?" I asked. "Maybe. But maybe the others helped her out," said Vestara. I powered up the comms and tried contacting the _Jade Shadow_. Nothing. I tried Luke's commlink. After a few seconds, a very fizzy hologram of Luke Skywalker appeared. "Tarev, good to see you again. We're on an unknown planet in The Maw, Abeloth's Planet as the Sith are calling it. You might want to get here quickly," he said. "Already on my way," I said as I left the hangar. "Also, one question, are any of the Sith going after you named Lady Rhea?" I asked, looking at Vestara. "You're not going to believe what's happened. But yes, Lady Rhea is here," he said. "Okay, because I have something she'll want back," I said before ending the transmission. "The choice is still yours, Ves," I reminded. "I know," she said. We soon found the planet that Luke had mentioned. "So, any hint as to why this is called Abeloth's Planet?" I asked. "Because we met someone called Abeloth on there. She's really strong in the Dark Side of the Force," she answered. "I don't like it," I said, more to myself. "Me neither, to be honest. But High Lord Taalon thinks she can help us," she said. "And here I was thinking you Sith were actually smart," I joked. "I might not agree with him, but I respect Sarasu Taalon," she said seriously. "I was just joking Ves," I defended. "Didn't sound like it," she said, still serious. "Okay Ves, calm down," I said. She got up and walked over to me. "Vestara," I was a bit worried now. Until she punched me in the arm lightly and started laughing her head off. "Got ya," she said. "Kriffing hell, you really did," I said, but I was also laughing. She sat back down and helped me take the shuttle down to the planet that was now in front of us. Something wasn't right, we landed, but we landed between the _Jade Shadow_ and a Sith shuttle. "This doesn't look good," said Vestara, voicing my thoughts. I nodded and opened the ramp. I grabbed my cloak on the way out and we left the ship. The planet itself was interesting, a forest planet with loads of plants and animals that I had never seen before. And then we saw them, Luke Skywalker and Gavar Khai, talking, _without fighting_. "Apprentice Khai?" I looked to my side and saw Lady Rhea. "Yes, Lady Rhea. It's me," replied Vestara. She didn't fail to notice that the shuttle was the same shuttle she had tried to stop me from leaving on, and that I was standing right next to Vestara. Though she couldn't identify me with the cloak. "I thought the Jedi had killed you then left," she said. Vestara looked to me for a second. "Well, not exactly. But Apprentice Khai is basically dead," she said. Before we could react, Vestara threw a glass blade at Lady Rhea. It embedded itself deep in her heart, killing her instantly. "What the heck?!" my surprise was a strong wave in the Force. But then Lady Rhea's body changed. "As I thought, Lady Olaris Rhea is dead. That's Abeloth," said Vestara. "Not quite what I was expecting," I said, backing up as a being with tentacles for arms rose, her eyes like distant stars, deep in her head. "Okay, now that's just plain creepy, and gross," I said. I ignited both my lightsabres, red and blue, and Vestara ignited her sabre too. Others heard the lightsabres though, and soon red lightsabres were surrounding Abeloth and us. So it wasn't hard to spot the blue lightsabre and the green lightsabre belonging to Luke and Ben in amongst them. Ben made his way over to us. "New friend?" he asked, nodding to Vestara. "Uh, long story. I'll tell you later. For now it seems _your_ new friend isn't too friendly," I said, nodding towards Abeloth. "Now that, we can agree on," he said. "Tarev, watch out!" said Vestara. I jumped away just in time to dodge one of Abeloth's tentacles. "Vestara!" I yelled. She barely managed to avoid it. All the Sith surrounding us charged in and started their attack on Abeloth. Luke went with them. I went in but Vestara grabbed my arm. "She's too powerful for us," she said. "You want me to stand by while your tribe and the Grand Master of the Jedi attack a being that's probably more powerful than all of them? I'm sorry Ves, but I can't do that," I said. I went into the attack.

 _ **Ben Skywalker's POV:**_

I was about to help my dad out when I noticed Tarev about to enter the fight. But his new friend held him back. I couldn't hear them talking, but Tarev did finally get in to the fight. _Something is up here, and I am going to find out what._ But, that would have to wait. I charged into the battle and tried to get Abeloth. But it was just as hard if not harder than it had been earlier when we had fought her while she was disguised as Callista Ming. In the end, we injured her. However, she ran and jumped up into a passing ship, which I identified as Ship. The Sith Meditation Sphere that I had found on Ziost a few years ago. "Stang, she got away," said Tarev. "Looks like we're sticking together for a little while longer, Skywalker," said Sarasu Taalon, Sith High Lord. "Looks like it," said dad. I took this chance to talk to Tarev. "What's with you and this new girl?" I asked him. "Listen, I wish I could tell you at the moment, but for now I can't. You have to trust me, okay?" he said. "I do, but how do I know you're not using our trust to betray us?" I asked. "I would never betray the Jedi, ever. You know that Ben," he said. For now, I accepted the answer. But I would get him to spill the truth sooner or later. He went back to his new friend, who was talking to Sith Sabre Gavar Khai. I was able to sense surprise from Khai, which only made me more curious. But the girl went to Tarev's shuttle, the _Death Slicer_ , and took off, while Tarev came back to me. "And now she's taken your shuttle," I said. "Because I told her to. Is it okay if I'm with you for a while?" he asked. "Well it would be nice to have someone we _trust_ ," I said, emphasizing the word trust. "I'm sorry Ben, but we need to figure this situation out before we tell anyone," he said. "You like her, don't you?" I asked. "If you knew the truth, you'd be trying to make me forget you said that," he laughed. "Come on, we need to get going before Abeloth gets too large of a head start," said dad. "We're moving out people, let's go!" yelled Taalon. We boarded the _Jade Shadow_ , and powered up. "Once we get out of The Maw, I need to talk to you," I heard Tarev whisper to dad. He nodded, and we took off. The Sith Shuttles following us. We made our way out of The Maw, and dad left me in control of the _Shadow_.

 _ **Luke Skywalker's POV:**_

I went to where Tarev was sitting out the back of the ship, and sat across from him. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked. "Okay, you know that girl that I arrived with? Who left with the _Death Slicer_? Well, ugh. Okay. We decided you might be able to help, but no one else must know this until we can fully figure this out, okay?" he said. I nodded. "So, I found out who my real family is, my real name is Tarev Khai, I am the son of Sith Sabre Gavar Khai. That girl was my younger sister, Vestara Khai. I don't want to betray the Jedi, but I don't want to hurt my family either. It's all confusing," he said. This did come as a surprise, but yet not at the same time. The fact that he was born to Sith explained why he felt so close to the Dark Side to everyone else, and maybe why he could resist the Dark Side? "I think you should stick to your plan of not telling anyone for now, the rest of the Order won't exactly side with you on this," I said. "But if they find out I've been hiding it, it'll be worse. Won't it?" he said. "Maybe. But I will try my best to keep you in the Order. Just be careful around those Sith," I warned. "We've only let the Khais know, Gavar and Lahka. And, obviously, their servants know since I was in their house on Kesh for a short time," he said. "Still, I don't trust this tribe," I said. "That makes sense, I still can't trust them much. But maybe more than you," he said. I nodded. Ben called us up before any more was said though. "Don't tell Ben either," I said. He nodded and we went to the bridge. "Still not going to spill the story Tarev?" asked Ben. "Ben, it is better if you don't know," I said. While Tarev saying that would decrease Ben's trust in him, if I was telling him this yet still trusting Tarev, it would help his trust. Jaina's hologram was on the control panel too, which I had failed to notice until she spoke. "Well, remind me to pester Tarev until he spills it," she said. Tarev and Ben both laughed. "Not gonna happen Jains," said Tarev, using a nickname that I hadn't heard before. "Well, anyway. We have reports of a Sith causing havoc on Kashyyyk. Locals report that the Sith identified herself as Vestara Khai and has asked for Tarev to face her, alone," she said. I looked to Tarev, who looked shocked. "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Ben. "Ben, we still need to find Abeloth," I said. "You can do that, Jaina, Tarev, and I will go get this Vestara," he said. "Tarev," I looked at him. He nodded. "I'll be right back," he said. I knew he was going to contact Vestara to see what was going on. "Come on Uncle Luke, Tarev isn't going to be able to do it by himself," said Jaina. "He can handle it," I said. "I'm coming to get him, and Ben if he wants to come, and we're going together," she said, ending the transmission before I could argue. "Jaina's right dad, Tarev isn't going against a Sith like that alone," said Ben. I hoped Tarev would sort this situation out, otherwise him and his sister would be in a heap of trouble.

 _ **Tarev Khai's POV:**_

I went to my room on the _Shadow_ and grabbed my commlink. I contacted Vestara. "Do you happen to be causing havoc on Kashyyyk?" I asked. "No, why? I'm at home," she said. "Well apparently someone calling themselves Vestara Khai is causing havoc on Kashyyyk and has asked for me to face her alone," I said. "Could it be the Sith that sent you away from Kesh?" she wondered. "Maybe. I'm pretty sure Jaina and Ben are coming with me to face her whether I like it or not, so I won't be alone," I said. "That might be what they want, to reveal the truth to your friends," she said. "Ah kriffing hell. This Sith has just put us in a very bad situation. I'm not going to be able to stop the others from coming with me. Man I hate Sith," I said, before realising what I had just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean you," I quickly said. "That's okay. To be honest, I have been thinking of the choice you gave me and, now this has happened, I might chose to join the Jedi. But we'll see, it's not an easy decision," she said. "We need to make sure the Jedi accept you too, they barely accept me. But this might turn the Lost Tribe against us if this is a high ranking Sith, so we might end up as outcasts. You never know," I said. "Maybe it would be easier that way. But let's focus on the current time, not the future," she said. I nodded. "I'll go to Kashyyyk and see if I can sort it out before you guys get there," she said. "Ves, be careful. We don't know who this is and I don't want you getting yourself killed," I said. "I'll be careful brother, don't you worry," she said. It was the first time she had actually called me brother like that, and was a little odd. "I'll still be worrying about you sis," I said. Now it was her turn to feel odd at being called sis. I ended the transmission as Luke entered the room. "Unfortunately, Jaina and Ben are going with you and I can't stop them," he said. "At least it's not actually Vestara, we think it might be the Sith who got rid of me to begin with. Vestara's heading there now to see what she can do," I said. "Be careful, this imposter will try to reveal your identity to Ben and Jaina," he said. "I know, that's why I hope Vestara can do something," we went back to where Ben was still piloting. "Ready to take down a Sith?" he asked. I tried to act enthusiastic about it. "Hell yeah, this Sith doesn't stand a chance," I said.

 **43 ABY; On board the** _ **Millennium Falcon**_ **, over Kashyyyk**

I was disrupted from my meditation when Jaina and Ben came back to where I was. Han, Leia, and Amelia had agreed to take us to Kashyyyk, but with Amelia they weren't going to help out much. "Ready Tarev?" asked Jaina. "Ready," I said. The _Falcon_ landed on Kashyyyk and we stepped off onto the sand of the beach. We started making our way towards the last known location of the Sith imposter. I felt Vestara's presence and quietly ducked away from Jaina and Ben. "Ves," I whispered. "Tarev, I'm here," she whispered, coming into view. "Any luck?" I asked, hugging her. "Not yet," she said. "Stang. Well, you should stay back. If you see us in trouble with this imposter, you are not to intervene no matter what happens. Got it?" I said. "But-" "No. I don't want you getting in trouble with the Jedi here," I said, cutting her off. She looked at me for a few seconds longer, before looking down and sighing. "Okay. Just, please don't die," she said. "I'll do my best. I do have the Sword of the Jedi and the son of the Grand Master, grandson of one of the most feared Sith Lords of all time Darth Vader. I won't be dying today Ves, trust me," I said. She hugged me again. "I'll see you after this mess is cleaned up," I said, jumping back and catching up with Ben and Jaina. Though I knew Vestara was following. " _Don't intervene._ "

We soon came to a burning town. "This Khai girl certainly did a number on this town," said Jaina. "Glad you like it," came a voice that sounded similar to Vestara's, but I could hear the difference. It was older, and her Force presence was not that of my little sister. We turned around to see what looked like Vestara with a different outfit, and a cloak. Enough that Ben didn't recognise her. I sensed Vestara in a tree, watching. I ignited my sabres, and the other two did the same. "I thought I told you to come alone, brother?" she said. "Brother? What does she mean?" asked Ben. "Nothing, it's a trick," I said. "Oh it's not a trick. Tell them, Tarev. Tell them your true identity. Your true allegiance," she said. "My true allegiance is to the Jedi," I spat. "Your true allegiance is to the Lost Tribe of the Sith! Why are you so strong in the Dark Side? Because you're a Sith!" she said. This was making Ben and Jaina a little too suspicious. "Just kriffing die," I said, lunging. I attacked the Sith mercilessly, and Ben and Jaina joined in. But she was indeed strong, and Ben and Jaina were soon tired out and watching from the sidelines. I was quickly tiring too. She knocked me to the ground. "Now you die, Tarev Khai," she said, bringing her lightsabre down on top of me. But it didn't hit. A red lightsabre was blocking it from the side. _Vestara's lightsabre_. She pushed the Sith back, and helped me up. "I told you not to intervene, Ves," I said. "I'm not letting you die," she said. I grabbed my sabres back. I could sense Jaina and Ben still behind us, surprised. But I didn't pay any attention to them. The imposter laughed and took her cloak off. " _Lady Korelei?!_ " exclaimed Vestara in surprise. "Yes, young Khai. Your brother was too powerful to be left in the tribe, so _I_ disposed of him. Unfortunately, the Jedi picked him up. I was going to dispose of you a bit more permanently in time, but it seems I can kill you both, right now," she said. "You stay away from my sister," I said with hatred. I didn't care at all that Jaina and Ben could see and hear everything now, they would already know by now anyway. I charged at Korelei, Vestara right behind me. Energy flowed through me, oddly familiar energy, yet something I hadn't felt like this since I was born. The Dark Side. I sent Force lightning at Korelei as I ran, she blocked it but left herself wide open to Vestara's attack. Vestara struck, making Korelei dodge around it and away from my lightning. I got close and swung. But I wasn't concentrating properly. My left hand was cut off and fell to the floor, my blue lightsabre deactivating and falling with it. I stumbled back, grabbing my arm in pain. I looked back and saw Vestara going all out, but she wasn't getting through. I let the anger and the hatred course through me, the pain forgotten. I reignited my red lightsabre and went back into the fight. _Korelei's red lightsabre._ One hand didn't stop me. Vestara stood back and my lightsabre moved in a blur, Korelei having trouble keeping up. At last, I cut off her hands and she fell to her knees. Without a second thought, I sliced right through her neck. "Tarev?" I heard Jaina's voice, but didn't register it. I was in shock after what I had done. I had just killed someone in cold blood, with the Dark Side. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I finally registered the others. "Tarev," came Vestara's soft, gentle voice. "So she wasn't lying. You're the brother of a Sith," said Ben. "Could you leave him the kriff alone? He's hurt, not just physically, emotionally too," said Vestara. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but the girl's right," said Jaina. I felt her presence next to me. "Tarev, talk to us," she said quietly. "I- I just used the… The Dark Side of the Force to kill someone in cold blood," I stammered. "Shh, it's okay Tarev. It's over. I can understand roughly what you're feeling, you forget I had to kill my own twin," she said. I sighed. "How can I forget that," Vestara hugged me. I felt a strange feeling of protection from Jaina, like she wasn't comfortable with this. But she seemed to understand my situation a bit more than Ben. Ben though, he came forwards now. "Get off him you Sith," he said. He was about to try to pull Vestara off, when I hugged Vestara and held her close, protectively. "She's a Sith, but she's my sister, Ben. How about you back off," I said. Ben looked between me, Vestara, and Jaina, until he finally gave up and headed back towards the _Falcon_. "You probably just lost all your supporters in the Jedi," said Jaina. "That's what I was afraid of. Luke can't protect me now, even if you're still loyal," I sighed. After some hesitation, Jaina put her arms around both me and Vestara, hugging us both. At least she still accepted me. Accepted us. "I'm sorry, Tarev," said Vestara. "You don't have to be sorry, Ves. None of this was your fault," I said. "I intervened when you said not too," she said. "If you hadn't, Tarev would be dead," said Jaina. "Jaina's right, you did the right thing," I said. I could sense her mixed emotions, and felt her tears on my arm. "I should probably try to calm down Ben," said Jaina, getting up. "Jaina, leave him alone. It's a bit of a shock to him, as I'm sure it is to you too. But I think you should get him back to Luke. We'll take the _Death Slicer_ and go home or something," I said. "Alright, will do. Oh and also, good luck," she said, lightly kissing my forehead. She went back to the _Falcon_ , following Ben. "Well, our fears were true. Lady Korelei was respected. I don't think the Tribe will accept us back. Mother and father, sure. But the Council? I don't think so," said Vestara. "Our only hope is that the Jedi Order finds the trust to let me stay as a Jedi, and let you learn the ways of the light and join the Jedi," I said. "Somehow I doubt it," she said. We got up, and I finally remembered my severed hand. "Ah! Kriff," I said, feeling the pain. "Let's get you back to the _Death Slicer_ ," said Vestara. We made our way to the shuttle, and she bandaged my arm up temporarily. For a more permanent fix, we would need to head to Coruscant or something. Since I was still technically a Jedi, they would fix me up. Vestara put the ship into hyperspace en-route to Coruscant.

 **43 ABY; Aboard the** _ **Death Slicer**_ **, over Coruscant**

Vestara came back to the bridge wearing some civilian clothes, and no lightsabre or shikkar on her belt. I had her lightsabre, while her shikkar was in her room. We knew the Jedi wouldn't accept her into the Temple with the weapons, hence why she didn't have them. She flew us down to the Jedi Temple. The Temple was familiar with the _Death Slicer_ , and let us land easily. She followed me through the Temple to the infirmary. On our way, Kenth Hamner cut us off. "So, you've decided to return to the Temple, Taav'rell?" he said. "Listen, Hamner, we can discuss your hatred for me later. For now, in case you haven't noticed, I need to speak to Master Cilghal," I said. He didn't move. "You deaf? Move it," said Vestara. "And who might you be?" he asked, obviously annoyed. "She's with me, and until the Council votes and agrees to expel me, I'm still a member of the Order, whether you like it or not," I said. He stood there a few more seconds, but finally gave an annoyed grunt and walked off. "Who was that?" asked Vestara. "Kenth Hamner, acting Grand Master while Skywalker is exiled," I said. "Could have told me that before I angered the acting Grand Master," she said. "He was angry anyway, because I'm still alive and a Jedi," I said. "I thought anger led to the Dark Side?" she asked. "It does, so I'm hoping someone takes care of him soon," I said. We made our way to the infirmary.

"Master Cilghal, I kinda need a hand here," I said. She looked at me and saw what I meant. "I see," she said, failing to stop herself from chuckling at the joke. I could hear Vestara laughing to herself too. "Well, I guess I should give you a hand in that case," she said. "Just don't give me a fin," I said, referring to the fact that she was Mon Calamari. I was trying to keep Vestara quiet by just sending waves of calmness over her in the Force, since she seemed to enjoy my humour. "So who's your friend?" asked Cilghal, getting the equipment ready to give me a new hand. "Actually, she's my sister," I said. There wasn't really much point in hiding it anymore, since they'd find out sooner or later. Especially after Ben and Jaina found out. "I didn't know you had a sister?" she asked. "Well, I do. I found my birth family, I'm Tarev Khai," I said. "Well, Khai is a bit easier to say than Taav'rell, I'll give you that," she said. Soon, she was working on giving me a prosthetic hand.

I was heading to my room in the Temple with Vestara still following me. I had gotten the prosthetic arm and gotten used to using it a bit, and now, we were getting tired. We entered my room. "Good to be back here," I sighed, looking around at the familiar room. "It's different to the Sith Temple on Kesh, we all sleep in the same room," said Vestara. "That doesn't sound very good," I said. "Well, some of the older Tyros who liked to misbehave had fun. Let's just say we didn't only sleep in the same room, but there wasn't much privacy when it came to other stuff like getting changed and such," she said. "Huh, well, being a Jedi isn't as cruel as being a Sith," I said. "I figured that," I smiled as she settled in to the comfortable room. I heard a knock on the door and opened it, finding Jaina. "Unfortunately, the Council wants to see you," she said. I felt the tension, and Vestara did too. "I'll be right there. What about Vestara?" I asked. "They didn't ask for her, so I suggest you stay here Vestara. And stay out of trouble," said Jaina. "Okay," said Vestara. "I'll be back, Ves," I said, following Jaina to the Jedi Council.

"Jedi Knight Tarev Taav'rell," said Kenth Hamner. "Yes," I said. "The Council has voted, and come to a decision," he said. "Hopefully to get Hamner out of here, he's blinded by hatred and anger," I said. "Is thiss true, Massster Hamner?" asked Master Saba Sebatyne. I smirked, knowing I put him in a corner. "It is, look in the Force," I said. "You need to keep silent, Taav'rell," snapped Kenth. "No, I think you need to calm down. Try meditating," I said, remaining calm. I was stressing him out, but what happened next, I don't think anyone expected. He ignited his lightsabre and lunged at me. I grabbed both my lightsabres and ignited them. That was a mistake, because one was the one I got from the Sith- which Vestara had told me had actually been Lady Korelei-, and the other was Vestara's sabre. Both were red. "So you're a Sith!" he said. "I got these from defeating Sith, and I lost my own lightsabre earlier," I lied. I knew where my blue sabre was, it was in the _Death Slicer_. Hamner kept attacking, pushing me back and out of the Council room. Some of the other Masters ignited their own lightsabres, but stayed back for now. I sensed Vestara's alarm at the danger emanating from me. Hamner backed me into a wall, but as he was about to strike again, a familiar blue blade blocked him. Vestara had gone and grabbed my lightsabre, and then found her way here. Hamner stepped back. "Here," she passed the sabre to me. I threw her her own lightsabre. From a glance, I saw my sabre wasn't the only thing she had picked up from the ship. Her shikkar was attached to her belt. " _Don't kill him, he's still a Jedi,_ " I warned. " _I'll try not to,_ " she replied. But when we looked back at Hamner, I was surprised to see Master Sebatyne was fighting him. The fight left the Council chambers and went throughout the Temple, two Jedi Masters, and two members of the Jedi Council at that, fighting. The scene was confusing and shocking for all the Jedi Masters, Knights, Padawans, and Younglings we passed. Vestara, all the other members of the Council that were present, Jaina, and I all followed the two until they ended up in a hangar with some StealthXs. The battle went on until eventually, Jedi Master Saba Sebatyne was forced to _kill_ Acting Jedi Grand Master Kenth Hamner. The atmosphere in the hangar wasn't one of cheeriness anymore. I cautiously went to Saba's side. "I wish this wasn't how it had to end, but you saw what happened," I said. "He shouldn't have attacked you, sssso you won't be punished for any of thiss. Your fate will be decided again when the Council electsss a new acting Grand Masssster. I admit, it looked like you were trying to get him to ssssnap, but I'm kind of glad you did that. You showed that he wasn't ready to be Grand Master. I just wish it didn't end like it did," she said. "I think I know who'll be elected. And I hope I still have your support, Saba. However, I think I should reveal my secret to the Council before the vote happens again," I said. "Ssssecret?" she asked. "I'll announce it at the next Council meeting, if you let me," I said. She nodded. I went back to Vestara, who was still on guard. Like I had been on Kesh, she was uncomfortable surrounded by the Light Side. "You can calm down now Ves," I assured her. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking around suspiciously at all the Jedi. Some of which were looking in her direction, sensing the Dark Side coming from her, more so than it did from me which made sense. "Jedi aren't like Sith, we're a bit more trustworthy. Stuff like that isn't a common sight at all," I said. "Still, I am a Sith and these Jedi can sense it," she said. "But you're under my protection, and they also know that," I said. "Anyway, we're to meet with the Council in the next meeting. I decided it would be best to let them know the truth before they decide my, or in this case, our fate," she seemed a little uncomfortable about that, but we both knew it was coming. For now, we just went back to my room in the Temple.

 **44 ABY; Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

It took a couple of months for the Jedi to settle down again and elect a new acting Grand Master. In the end, my hunch was correct and Saba Sebatyne was elected. As I had requested, Vestara and I were brought before the Council prior to the revote about my fate. "We understand you have a secret you wish to share with the Council?" asked Kyp Durron. "Yes. During my mission to find the culprits behind the destruction of the _Imperator II_ -class Star Destroyer, the _Anakin Solo_ , I crossed paths with Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker in The Maw. There, I learned the truth behind my real family. My real parents, are Lahka Khai, a non-Force Sensitive, and Gavar Khai, a Sith Sabre, from the planet Kesh. A planet ruled by the Lost Tribe of the Sith, and inhabited by Sith and Keshiri alike. I also learned that I have a younger sister, Sith Apprentice Vestara Khai," Vestara stepped forward. "However, after a recent attack by a respected member of the Tribe, Lady Korelei, Vestara would like the chance to train as a Jedi, alongside myself," I said. "Your family are all Sith, which explains why you seem to have the Dark Side in you, yet you're one of the few Jedi who have successfully repelled the Dark Side. This is curious. We would like to talk to Apprentice Khai," said Kyp. I bowed and went with Jaina, waiting patiently outside the room. "So, what do you think Master Taav'rell thought of that?" asked Jaina. She wasn't a Master, nor on the Council, but I had requested her presence since she already knew the secret. My adopted father, James Taav'rell, was a member of the Jedi Council. "I don't know. Surprise was something I felt from him, which is to be expected," I said. I focussed on Vestara, sending waves of calmness over her in the Force. She needed it.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

As soon as Tarev left the room, I was more nervous than I had been in a long time. But thankfully, I could feel waves of calmness emanating from him in the Force. "So, Apprentice Khai, Knight Taav'rell says you wish to learn the ways of the Jedi. Is this correct?" asked one of the Council members who hadn't talked yet, but I had sensed some sort of connection between him and Tarev. "Yes. I've seen the treachery of the Sith, and, admittedly I wouldn't have thought anything of it normally. But Tarev showed me something, he gave me the freedom of choosing what I wanted to do, and I knew becoming a Jedi would possibly help me out a lot. It will be a challenge, letting go of the Dark Side, but with my brother, I think I can do it," I said. "Thisss one thinkss Apprentisss Khai is being ssincere. I sssay we give her a chance," said the Jedi who I knew was acting Grand Master Sebatyne. "The Council will decide your fate, young Khai. For now, join your brother, you look tired," said who Tarev had told me was Master Kyp Durron. "Thank you," I said, bowing. I was tired, I hadn't slept well. I had been worrying about the Council's reaction to this. Hopefully I could rest now. I left the room and met with Tarev and Jaina. "And now we wait," said Tarev. I nodded. Jaina left us for a bit, answering a call on her commlink. When she came back, she told us the Skywalker's hunt for Abeloth had been all over the place. Not knowing whether the tribe was with them or against them. They wanted a lot of Jedi help on Nam Chorios. "Well, I guess we should go help them out," said Tarev.

 **44 ABY; Nam Chorios**

We had arrived on Nam Chorios and split up into teams. I was with Natua Wan and Ben Skywalker, investigating some caves. We walked through the cave, no sound except the hum of lightsabres, breathing, and footsteps. No light except the three lightsabres we had. I thought I could sense danger, but I wasn't sure. Suddenly, a giant insect grabbed hold of Ben, his lightsabre falling out of his hand and deactivating. "Ben!" I yelled. I don't know why, but I had started feeling something for Ben. Something I couldn't explain. All I knew was if I didn't save him here, I would regret it. I did the first thing that came to mind. My lightsabre moved through the darkness, injuring Natua Wan. "I'm sorry," I said. But the creature grabbed Natua, dragging her into the darkness, killing and eating her. I grabbed Ben's unconscious body and dragged him back to the entrance of the cave. I felt Tarev's worry, since he had detected my panic in the Force, and my regret of killing Natua. "Ben, come on. Don't die on me now," I said, trying to cover up his wounds and stop him from bleeding. I felt his presence fading in the Force. " _Tarev, help,_ " " _I'm on my way Ves, hang in there,_ "

Finally, Tarev and Luke arrived. "Ben!" Luke rushed to where Ben was barely surviving. "What happened?" asked Tarev. "We were attack by some insect thing, it injured Ben, and killed Natua," I said. I felt a wave of recognition come over Tarev, which I thought was odd. " _It didn't take Natua because it preferred her over Ben. It took her because you injured her, didn't you?_ " I looked at him, surprised and scared. " _I'm sorry!_ " he came closer to me, but I ran to the _Death Slicer_ and locked myself in my room. " _Vestara, I'm not angry at you. Let me help you,_ " " _I'm a Sith. I can't turn to the light, I just killed a Jedi Knight,_ " I could feel him trying to comfort me in the Force. But I couldn't take it. I shut him out.

 _ **Tarev Khai's POV:**_

She shut me out. _Come on Ves, why are you doing this?_ I looked at Ben as Luke brought him to the _Jade Shadow_. I boarded the _Death Slicer_ and went to Vestara's room. I could hear her inside, crying. "Sis, I can help you," I said. "Go away Tarev," she said. I sighed. I went to my room to meditate, and give Vestara time to calm down. I sat down on the floor, and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind.

 _I looked around. I was on Coruscant, in the Chief of State's office. I saw a rather familiar face sitting in the chair. Palpatine. He turned around. "Master Jedi," he said. I was about to say something, surprised. But then I heard a voice behind me. "Chancellor, you are under arrest for crimes against the Republic," I turned and saw a bunch of members of the Jedi Council from the Old Republic, including Mace Windu. They ignited their lightsabres. "It's treason then," Palpatine ignited a red lightsabre and attacked. He managed to kill most of the Jedi. I went for my sabre, but it wasn't there. Master Windu and Palpatine thought for a while, and when Mace was about to kill Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker walked in. "See, I told you. The Jedi are taking over!" said Palpatine. "The reign of the Sith has come to an end, my Lord," said Mace. "No, you can't, he must stand trial," said Anakin. "He's got control of the Senate, and the Courts, he's too dangerous to be kept alive," said Mace. "I need him," argued Skywalker. Mace was about to kill Palpatine, but Skywalker's blade ignited and Windu's arm was sliced off. He was sent flying out into Coruscant by Palpatine's Force lightning. I stood there, shocked at what I had just seen. "What have I done?" Skywalker asked himself. "You have done well," said Palpatine. "I pledge myself, to whatever you say, Master," "No! What the kriffing hell are you doing Anakin?!" I shouted. But they didn't hear me. "From now on, you shall be known as Lord, Vader," said Palpatine. I couldn't believe what I was seeing._ This was Vader's fall to the Dark Side?

 _I was suddenly on Mustafar, watching Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala talking. "You're a LYER!" said Anakin. "You brought him here to kill me!" he said, pointing to the Naboo Starship behind me. I looked back and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi. As I watched, Anakin choked Padmé. "Let her go Anakin. Let her go," said Kenobi. "You turned her against me," Skywalker yelled in rage. "You have done that yourself," said Kenobi. "You won't take her from me!" Skywalker yelled. "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," I kept watching, and the two Jedi started fighting._

 _I then found myself back in my room on the_ Death Slicer _. I got up._ What was all that? _I wondered. I went to Vestara's room. I knocked, but there was no answer. I was about to open the door. "Wait," came a voice. I turned around to see Ben Kenobi. "If you open that door, you'll see something you don't want to," he said. "How the hell are you even here?!" I asked. "The Force is powerful, young Khai. If you enter that room, you will start on a journey of darkness that will destroy you," said Kenobi. "Keep dreaming, old man," I said. I opened the door before he could stop me again. I saw Vestara sitting on her bed, facing away from me. "Ves, you alright?" I asked. Nothing. I walked over to her. "Vestara," I said. Still nothing. I turned her around by force, but instantly backed off, crashing into the wall. Vestara's face was hardly there. It was burnt, her eyes were completely white, she had a smile, showing sharp, broken teeth. But it didn't even look like her, it looked like my own face. "What the kriff?!" I tried to run out of the room, but was stopped by-_ Myself? _It looked like me, yet his face was the same as Vestara's. Except it wasn't my face, it was her face. "You did this, Tarev. You killed us," came Vestara's voice. I pushed the other me out of the way and ran into the hallway. Natua Wan's destroyed face was there. "You can't run from your destiny, Tarev," said Vestara. I ran to my room to find my lightsabre. It was gone. "Looking for this?" Jaina Solo was at my door, holding my lightsabre. She was just as screwed up as the others. "What happened to you?" I asked. "You. Your existence has caused this," said, well, Jaina, Vestara, Natua, Ben Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Solo and Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Gavar Khai, Lahka Khai, and some more voices I didn't recognise. I ran out of the ship, only to find an army of these things. Ben, Luke, both Anakins, Jacen, Gavar, Lahka, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Palpatine, Natasi Daala, and some more that I didn't expect. Like Lanoree Brock, a Je'daii Ranger from the dawn of the Jedi. "NOOO! STOP IT!" I screamed, clutching my head, closing my eyes, and kneeling. Trying to stop the nightmare. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. One name came to my head._ Abeloth.

 _Tarev. Tarev. "Tarev," "Tarev!" "Brother!"_

I opened my eyes, screaming and flailing my arms. I felt my hand hit something soft, and warm. A slap was heard, and something crashing to the ground. I looked down and saw Vestara. "Ves!" I said, kneeling next to her. "I'm okay," she said, rubbing her cheek which had a bright red mark on it. "Oh my god I am so sorry," I said. "What happened to you? I didn't need to be connected to you to know you were in pain," she said. "I- I don't know. I was meditating, I saw visions of the past. Anakin Skywalker's fall to Darth Vader. Then, I came back here to find you, and everyone else I know, as well as people from the past like Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Lanoree Brock, and more, you were all… I don't know how to explain it, zombies? You kept saying 'You did this Tarev, you killed us. This happened because of your existence' and it was just too much," I was crying uncontrollably now. Vestara held me close, trying to comfort me and calm me down. "It was just a dream, Tarev. I'm okay, no one is becoming a zombie today," she said. We spent a few minutes like that, Vestara keeping me close and trying to comfort me after the horrible nightmare. It had felt so _real_ though. "Vestara, promise we'll always stick together," I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I promise, Tarev. I will never leave you," she said. "I love you, bro," "I love you too, sis," we were still on my bed, since I guess Vestara had put me on my bed when she found me in my nightmare. The stress of today had made us both tired, so we managed to fall asleep, I was still in Vestara's arms. Luckily, it seemed as though Abeloth had finished having fun messing with me, so we slept peacefully.

 **44 ABY; Khai estate, Kesh**

I awoke in the still unfamiliar bed in my room on Kesh. I had been staying here for the last few weeks, maybe even a month or two, while the Council decided the fate of me and Vestara. Vestara had been working with the Skywalkers to defeat Abeloth and the Lost Tribe. I still found it funny that my sister was doing what I was doing before, trying to defeat the Tribe that she used to be a member of, while I was resting on their homeworld. Until I got a message from Vestara, which said they needed me. She didn't say anything more, but I quickly got dressed in my new outfit that my mother, Lahka, had given me while I was here. It was sort of like a male version of Vestara's outfit, and I liked it. I had also gone with the vor'shandi face paint because, like the outfit, it just looked right on me. _I guess I was born into this Tribe, makes sense that their fashion would work on me._ I grabbed my lightsabre, I had still retained my blue sabre since I technically was still a Jedi, and my new shikkar. I was basically a Jedi from the Lost Tribe. _Lost Tribe of the Jedi. Hmm, sounds cool. But I don't think I can pull everyone on this planet to the Light Side._ I boarded the _Death Slicer_ and left Kesh space. I went to where Vestara had said to meet the Jedi, on Yavin 4.

 **44 ABY; Jedi Praxeum, Yavin 4**

I landed in a hangar in the Jedi Praxeum. This was such a familiar place, since while I was growing up, this was where I spent most of my time not on missions. Messing around here with Jaina and Jacen. "Tarev!" Vestara came running when I exited the shuttle. I laughed and caught her as she jumped at me. "Hey Ves! Good to see you again," I said. "Alive," she joked. I smiled. "As if anything could kill my little sister," I said. "Not with Ben around," she said. I saw Ben coming over behind her. "I see you've been keeping my little sister safe, even though you weren't exactly fond of her to begin with," I said. "Well, I got to know her now. For a Sith, she's actually a nice person," he said. I sensed something between them, and smirked. " _Looks like someone's in love,_ " I saw Vestara blush. " _No,_ " " _Then why are you blushing?_ " I laughed as she looked away. " _Shut up,_ " "So, what seems to be the problem that you brought me from my relaxing time on Kesh?" I asked, taking the subject away from Vestara and Ben's obvious feelings for each other. "Uh, well, the Lost Tribe of the Sith seem to have taken control of Coruscant," said Ben. "You let the Sith take control of the capitol of the entire kriffing galaxy? I thought the Jedi were smarter than the Sith!" I exclaimed. "It's all part of the plan to get Abeloth, don't worry. But, we do need your help," said Vestara. "Well, if my mission is to kick Sith arse, I'm in," I said. "Oh don't worry, you'll get your fair share of butt kicking," said Ben. It only took me a second to remember that I was three years older than Vestara and two years older than Ben, and with my missions, I had picked up some more language than either of them. I followed them to where Luke and the rest of the Council, including Jaina, Leia, and Han, were planning.

We had made our plans, and were preparing to go. But I had received a message from Gavar Khai, and Vestara would want to know it. "Ves," I said. She came over to me. "Yeah?" she asked. I played the message Gavar had sent. Vestara listened, and I could feel it sinking in to her. Once the message ended, she was staring at where the hologram had been. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's not your fault. But now I have another reason to go after Abeloth," she said. "Mother had been fine before I left, and I didn't know Abeloth was on the planet. So obviously this is recent," I said. The reason the message was having such an impact on us, was because in it, Gavar had said that Lahka had been killed in a shock wave by Abeloth, same with almost the entire city of Tahv. "Well, let's kill this kriffing thing," she said. "Agreed," I said.

 **44 ABY; Dromund Kaas**

Before we went to Coruscant, Luke, Ben, Jaina, Vestara and I had gone to Dromund Kaas to investigate something. Vestara had only come because of me, the others still had slight trust issues with her. But, after some arguing, they all agreed to let Vestara come with us. We were currently coming towards a temple surrounded by a powerful Dark Side Force Nexus. We split up and searched, trying to find anyone that might be here. But after about 10 minutes, we gave up. We were about to leave when I sensed something. Ten Sith Sabres came out. _Ambush_. I could sense everyone's first thought was that Vestara had led them here, but then she ignited her sabre and stood with us, like I expected she would. Even though amongst the Sabres was our father, Gavar Khai. "I'm disappointed, Vestara. You should never have chosen the Jedi like your brother," he said. "I trust you know of your mother's death?" Vestara nodded. "Did you have anything to do with that?" she asked. "I did not, but I didn't stop it. A wife, a daughter, and a son can be replaced easily," he said. This got both of us mad. " _This is my fight,_ " I looked at her, but knew I wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. The other Sith started attacking us while Gavar attacked Vestara. I cut down one Sith, before blocking another. He was killed by Jaina as Ben killed the third. Luke took out two more. I jumped over one and sliced him up. 6 down, 3 to go. But it was easy. Once the last Sith was taken out, we all looked to where Vestara was pushing Gavar back. Finally, she sliced him in half, instantly killing him. We all rushed to Vestara's side, the others finally trusting her. "Ves, you alright?" I asked. She was just shocked that she had just killed her father. "Ves, it's okay. We're here," said Ben. When she still didn't respond, Jaina sighed. "Vestara, I know how you feel. I had to kill my own twin because he turned to the Dark Side. I still miss him like crazy, but I did the right thing. I saved lots of lives, including my own and your brother's," she said. This managed to get Vestara's attention. I had told her about Jacen's fall, but I hadn't told her anything about his death, except for the fact that I was there. "You got through it? The aftermath emotions of killing your twin?" she asked. "Barely. Big thanks to your brother there. But trust me Vestara, I've been through both my siblings being killed. You'll recover in time," Jaina replied, quietly. "You want to go back to the _Jade Shadow_?" I asked. Vestara nodded. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up, since she had been sitting on the ground, and we started making our way back to the ship. Ben held Vestara's other hand and we led her to her room on the _Shadow_ , letting her relax and calm down. "So, I hope you trust Vestara now," I said. "You can understand why it's difficult, but yes. I trust her more than before," said Ben. "That's good," I said. "Just don't kill my sister," I warned, before heading back into the room, since Vestara and I shared the room while Jaina was with us.

 **44 ABY; Aboard the** _ **Death Slicer**_ **, over Coruscant**

Most of the other Jedi had to take a civilian transport, in disguise. But since the Lost Tribe knew Vestara used the _Death Slicer_ , we were relatively safe from the Tribe. Until Abeloth finds out, since we suspected Gavar had been being controlled by Abeloth. We took the shuttle down at the Jedi Temple. We had a different mission than the others, since we had more of a chance of being able to blend in. I powered down and we exited the ship. "Be careful," I said. "I should be telling you that. I grew up with this Tribe," she said. "Still, we both need to be careful," I said. "Agreed," we made our way into the Temple. "Halt," said a Sith. We took our cloaks off, revealing that we were wearing our near-identical Sith outfits, and the vor'shandi face paint. "Oh, excuse me, Apprentice Khai," he said. Obviously, not everyone had been told of Vestara's betrayal. But we didn't know what they had or hadn't been told, so we didn't say anything we didn't need to. "You're excused, this time," said Vestara. We entered the Jedi Temple, but for the first time in my life, I wasn't entering as a Jedi. I was entering as a Sith. It hadn't dawned on me until now, I was disguising as a Sith. It was really weird. "You know the Temple, I know the Tribe. Let's try to combine that to do our mission," said Vestara. And what was our mission? To keep tabs on where Abeloth was, so the Jedi would have an advantage. Of course, since she had multiple bodies, that was going to be hard. "So, where is the most secure place in the Temple?" asked Vestara. "Because she would want to hide. But I guess it's a start. I would say the Holocron Chamber in the Jedi Archives," I said. "Well, we did injure her a lot, multiple times. She knows we can hurt her, so it's a possibility that she'd be hiding," she said. "Good point. But I must point out that I've never been in the Holocron Chamber, I'm not allowed in there. Only members of the Council are allowed," I said. "Well then, prepare yourself to see the Jedi Holocrons for the first time ever," she said. "You realise, even if this is for helping the mission, we could just get upright expelled for this, right?" I asked. "Yep," I smirked. "Then what the heck are we waiting for?" I led Vestara to the Jedi Archives and found the Holocron Chamber's entrance. "So, how do we get in?" she asked. "Watch and learn," I used the Force and unlocked the Chamber door. The heavy door opened. "Ladies first," I said. "You must be talking about yourself," she replied, smirking. "Psh, yeah right," she entered first anyway. "It's a kriffing maze in here," she said. "Don't look at me, I was never allowed in, remember," I said. It was also very dark, so we turned our torches on and made our way through the maze until we heard crying. I paused, looking at Vestara. "Could be a trap," she said. "Then let's spring it," I said. We followed the crying and found a ragged Togrutan girl chained up in the back of the Holocron Chamber. "Are you okay?" asked Vestara. She looked up and tried to back away. "No, stay away from me," she said, and she sounded familiar. Along with looking familiar. I remembered my history of the Clone Wars, as well as my nightmare on Nam Chorios. "Ahsoka," I said, quietly. She stopped trying to back away, and looked at me. "You're Ahsoka Tano, aren't you?" I asked. She nodded. "I was on my homeworld of Shili, but then I woke up here, chained up in the Jedi Temple. I was tortured by Sith," she said. "Well don't worry Ahsoka, we're here to help. We're with the Jedi," said Vestara. Something hit my mind though, and I wanted to make sure. "Who was your master in the Clone Wars, and what year were you Apprenticed," I asked. She looked at me, curious. "Just answer," she thought. "My Master was Obi-Wan Kenobi and I was Apprenticed in 21 BBY," she said. I smiled, nodding. With lightning fast reflexes, I ignited my lightsabre and cut her head clean off. "Abeloth?" asked Vestara. "Abeloth," I replied. "Her Master was Anakin Skywalker, and she was Apprenticed in 22 BBY," "Well, I guess you knowing your history is pretty useful. Otherwise we would have just taken Abeloth as our companion and probably wouldn't survive to tell the Jedi," she said. I nodded, not focussing on her, but on Ahsoka's, or Abeloth's, body. Something wasn't right. And I knew what when I felt a presence leave the body. "It was Ahsoka. But she was being controlled by Abeloth," I said. "If that was the real Ahsoka, why did Abeloth say the wrong information?" asked Vestara. "Because Ahsoka gave her incorrect information, knowing what I was doing. She wanted me to kill her, or rather, to save her," I said. "Smart girl," said Vestara, quietly. "Indeed. But that doesn't change the fact that I just killed Ahsoka Tano, even if she wanted it. I didn't even know she was still alive anyway," I said. But now Vestara wasn't listening. But I did get a warning from her in the Force, right before she vanished. All I saw were tentacles, and then Vestara's light was gone, as well as her body. But I could feel her in the Force, she was struggling. She wasn't going down without a fight. But with Abeloth the one she was fighting, she wasn't going to last long. I broke into a sprint, following Vestara's Force Aura. I heard her muffled screams and cries for help, but then they were silenced. Her Force presence vanished too. _No! VESTARA!_ "VESTARA!" I yelled. Nothing. Was she dead? No, if she had been killed I would have felt it. Something else has happened, meaning she was most likely still alive. I kept running, hoping I wouldn't find her body around every corner, mangled and dead. "I will save you Vestara. YOU HEAR ME ABELOTH? I WILL SAVE HER! AND YOU'RE GOING TO KRIFFING PAY!" I yelled into the darkness. But I felt faint. My vision blurred. I stopped running. I looked around, trying to get my vision back. I saw a figure coming towards me. Another from a different direction. And another. I was in a T intersection in the maze of Holocrons, and I was trapped. The figures came into the light, and I was able to identify them. Gavar Khai, Lahka Khai, and-… And Vestara Khai. "Because of you, we're all dead. Because of you, both the Lost Tribe and the Jedi Order are dead. _Because of you, the Galaxy is finished,_ " they all said together, their voices echoing throughout the chamber, the echo amplified by my faint state. They kept coming closer, and closer. Finally, I lost consciousness and fell to the ground, blackness surrounding me.

 _ **Ben Skywalker's POV:**_

I felt strange disturbances in the Force. I stopped walking. "Ben?" asked dad. "I think I need to meditate," I said. "Let's get to a safe pace first," he said. He was right, we were in the middle of a plaza on the most populated planet in the Galaxy. Surrounded by Sith. We went to an abandoned floor in a near-by building, and I started meditating.

 _I was in a dark place. From the Force, I recognised it as the Holocron Chamber in the Jedi Temple. I heard yells. Tarev. He was yelling Vestara's name, swearing revenge on Abeloth. I quickly saw him in a light, at a T intersection. A figure appeared in front of me, I knew it was Vestara. "Because of you, we're all dead. Because of you, both the Lost Tribe and the Jedi Order are dead._ Because of you, the Galaxy is finished, _" came three different voices, Vestara's amongst them. "No Tarev, don't listen to them," I tried to say, but I knew he couldn't hear me. He fell unconscious, Vestara disappeared, and Abeloth replaced her. "Go to sleep, young Tarev. You'll be with your sister soon," she said in her echoing voice. "And Skywalker, you're next," I looked at her, shocked. She knew I was there, even though I wasn't. I felt tentacles grab me. I tried to get myself free, but it was no use. "Ben. Ben!" I could hear my dad calling my name, but I couldn't wake up. Abeloth had me trapped. I felt a cold liquid cover my face._

I saw my dad holding a cup. I then realised I was covered in freezing cold water. "Thanks," I said. "What happened?" he asked. "Abeloth. She has Tarev and Vestara, and almost had me," I said. "Well, the best thing we can do is finish our mission," he said. "She said, I was next," I said. Dad paused. "Well you won't be," he said. He was right, we needed to finish our mission to save the two Khais.

 _ **Tarev Khai's POV:**_

I groaned as I woke up. I closed my eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep. But then I remembered what had happened. My eyes snapped open, and I jumped to my feet. Bad idea, my head started spinning, and I had a huge headache. "Ugh, stang," I groaned. I tried to recover, and looked around. I was in a room, and it seemed familiar. _Ship_. I was inside Ship. I noticed Vestara's body on the other side of Ship. "Ves," I groaned, trying to make my way over to her. " _She's fine,_ " said a familiar voice. " _Ship. What are you doing?_ " I asked. " _Serving my Master. Don't worry, Tarev, she'll keep you alive as long as Vestara has a use,_ " said the Sith Meditation Sphere. " _You used to serve Vestara, didn't you? Just like you used to serve Lumiya, and Alema Rar. And I seem to recall you serving Jacen, Ben, and even myself at one point,_ " I said. It was true, while I hadn't fallen to the Dark Side, Ship had sensed the Dark Side strong in me, and I had been able to take control of the Sith Meditation Sphere after Jedi Knight Zekk had convinced Ship to find a better master than Alema Rar. It had been fleeing from the One Sith when it had found me, and for a brief time, it had helped me. " _You are a Jedi though, I don't serve Jedi,_ " it said. " _You did serve me once. And I have never fallen to the ways of the Dark Side as much as a Sith. You served me as a Jedi, Ship. Don't forget it,_ " I said. I could tell I was getting through to Ship, perhaps I might be able to take control of it again and use Ship against Abeloth. I looked out the eye and saw we were landing. Ship's ramp opened, and I saw Abeloth and Ben outside. Ben saw Vestara, as she was near the ramp. He ran to us before I could stop him. "You bantha brain! Abeloth has control over Ship, this was a trap," I told him. "As if you wouldn't do the same," he retorted. "I would know that Vestara wouldn't want me to, and I would honour that," I said. Abeloth boarded, and Ship took off again. "You sure that's wise, Abeloth? Boarding the same ship as three people who want you dead more than anything?" I asked. "You won't kill me," she said. "Oh yeah? Try me," I said, going for my lightsabre. But it wasn't on my belt, nor was my shikkar. Ben checked his belt, he didn't have a lightsabre either. Vestara's lightsabre and shikkar had been taken too. "Looking for these?" asked Abeloth, holding all our weapons. "Kriffing hell," I sat down. Abeloth laughed, thinking I had given up. But I never gave up, not like this. I closed my eyes and started meditating. Ship lurched, indicating that it was working. Abeloth realised what I was doing. She was about to kill me, when Ship opened the ramp. I got up and dodged Abeloth, using the Force to make her fall out the back. Ship closed the ramp again as Abeloth fell. "Impressive," said Ben. "You just gotta know how to take control of Ship from people with more power than you," I said. "What about our weapons?" he asked. Our weapons floated down in front of us. Ship had grabbed them from Abeloth as she fell. "Thank you Ship," I said. Ben crouched down next to Vestara. She was still asleep. "Ves," he said, trying to wake her. I was suddenly hit by a wave of pain, knocking me to my knees. "Tarev?!" I looked at Vestara. It wasn't her. Abeloth had swapped bodies. We had just thrown Vestara out of Ship. I had just killed my own little sister. Abeloth's laugh filled Ship. But she didn't realise what she had just done. As Vestara's body changed to Abeloth, the hatred, and the anger filled me, overflowing. I grabbed both my lightsabre and Vestara's lightsabre, using the Force to send both our shikkars into her heart. I ignited the sabres. Abeloth tried to use the Force to blast me back, send me to sleep, something. None of it worked. I could see the panic in her eyes. I advanced on her, ready to cut her up. She tried to hit me with Force lightning. I blocked it, and kept advancing. She backed up, but ran into the wall. I struck without mercy. Cutting her into 5 small pieces. Using the Force to crush the remains. "Tarev, stop," said Ben. I turned to him, the hatred still filling me. He backed up a bit. " _Stop,_ " said Ship. " _I might not serve Jedi, but you need to stop this now and calm down. What would Vestara say?_ " it said. Ship was right, Vestara wouldn't want this. I let go of the hatred and anger. I calmed down. And sleep took me over, right there.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I felt Ship lurch. Abeloth knew what Tarev was doing, and charged at him. But he opened the ramp of Ship, using the Force to throw me out. He had no idea that Abeloth had swapped bodies. She had had control over me, but in her own body. As I fell, I saw the ramp close as Ship left the atmosphere of Coruscant. I felt myself change to my own body, and I turned over. I was falling from near the edge of the atmosphere, and I was going to land in the middle of the busy city. This was the end. _Killed by my own brother._ As I fell, I looked back on what had happened recently. I had found out I had a Jedi brother, I had gone from Sith Tyro, to Sith Apprentice, to Jedi Padawan, I had killed my own father, my mother had been killed by Abeloth. I smiled. At least I had found the truth before my death. I had lost family, but I had gained new family. _Tarev Khai. Ben Skywalker. Jaina Solo. Luke Skywalker._ I was still smiling as I went past the buildings and was quickly closing in on a busy plaza. I closed my eyes. A split second of extreme pain was all I felt before it was over.

 **=  
Two Standard Months Later**

I woke up and looked around, confused. I was in what looked like the infirmary in the Jedi Temple. I saw a Mon Calamari facing away from me on the other side of the room. I tried to get up, but pain flowed throughout my body. Machines started beeping, and the Mon Calamari turned around. "Vestara, relax. You're safe," she said, her voice familiar. "Master… Cilghal?" I asked. She nodded. "But, how?" "When you fell, something saved you from instant death. Your connection to your brother. He didn't know it, but he saved your life. You came out of it with some broken bones and in a coma. I've healed you up as much as I could, but it'll be a while before you're ready to get back out there," she said. "What happened to Abeloth?" I asked. "She was finally defeated, so was the Lost Tribe. We won, and now everything's going back to normal," she said. "And, how long was I out?" "Two months," she said. I lay back on the bed. _Two months? Did the council vote on Tarev's and my fate yet? What's going to happen now?_

 **45 ABY; Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

I had been cleared from the infirmary a few days ago, but Tarev had been on a mission. He returned to Coruscant today though. I was waiting in the hangar with Jaina and Ben. I had a cloak on, but I knew Tarev would recognise me. I felt Ben gently holding my hand, and I smiled. I gently grabbed Jaina's hand too. "He'll be okay, Vestara," she said, smiling at me. The _Death Slicer_ landed in the hangar in front of us. Tarev stepped out, and I could tell he had seen some action while I was out. He had a scar going from above his right eye to below the left side of his mouth. "Abeloth gave him that," said Ben, knowing I was looking at the scar. Tarev came over to us. "Hey Ben, hey Jaina, who's thi-" he knew. "Vestara?" he asked. I took my cloak off, and smiled. "Not getting rid of me that easily, brother," I said. He rushed to me and picked me up, hugging me tight. I laughed and hugged him back. "Oh my god I thought you were dead!" he said. "Apparently I was saved. By you," I said. "Me?" he asked. "Our connection. Our love, it saved me," I said. He smiled. "I will always be by your side, sis," he said. "I know," I said. He kissed me on the forehead, making me giggle. We went back to our room in the Temple, Tarev telling me what happened since I was supposedly killed. "So, you're saying an Ewok was giving you trouble?" I asked, trying not to laugh my head off. "Small little bugger got into the Temple and messed with the systems," he said. "But apparently he was just trying to find food since he didn't know how he got on Coruscant," now I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Aw, poor little guy," I said. Tarev was also laughing a bit. "If it weren't for me and Jaina, he would have unintentionally crippled us hunting for food. He's back on Endor now though," he said. "That's good," I said, smiling. "It's good to have you back Ves," he said, holding me next to him as we walked.

Of course, the Council had a decision to make. And so, Tarev and I were called to the Council a few days after Tarev's return. "Jedi Knight Tarev Khai, and Jedi Padawan Vestara Khai," said Luke, back in his rightful place of Grand Master. We nodded in acknowledgement. "The Council has come to a decision. I'm on your side here, but unfortunately, you did go in to the Holocron Chamber when you weren't allowed to. I know it was for the mission, but our rules still stick. And with both of your recent dealings with the Dark Side, the Council has decided that you are both, unfortunately, out of the Order," he said, regret clear in his voice. I had a feeling this was coming, and Tarev knew it too. "We understand, and respect, the Council's decision. But, if that's how it is, we're going our own way," said Tarev. He looked at me, and I nodded. We both jumped out of the room, using the Force to shut the doors. I sensed the Masters trying to come after us, but we were down the lift and into the Temple in no time. Luke had known about our plan, so did Ben, Jaina, Leia, Han, and Tahiri. If we were expelled, we would be taking our equipment and leaving. Either becoming bounty hunters or our own little group of protectors. I ran with Tarev, dodging Jedi Sentinels everywhere on our way to the _Death Slicer_. We got to the ship and quickly left the Jedi Temple. I noticed the _Jade Shadow_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ following us, as planned. Luke, Ben, Han, Leia, Jaina, and Tahiri were on the ships and, any gear we couldn't carry in our escape, they had. We had our lightsabres, our shikkars, our commlinks, and of course, our now signature outfits that our mother had given us. "Few, that was closer than planned with the Sentinels," said Tarev. "Yeah," I said. We landed at the Solo's place. We exited the shuttle and met up with our friends outside. "Are you sure you want to continue with this?" asked Jaina. "Yeah. We can't stay with the Jedi, and we're both traitors to the Lost Tribe. But I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again, since if we're going to be protectors for hire or something it'll overlap with the Jedi's job of keeping the peace," said Tarev. "Yeah, just hopefully we won't have to try to take you out," said Ben. "For your sake," I laughed. "Oh yeah? I don't think so," he replied. "Vestara's right, we'd own you," joked Tarev. "I'd like to see you try," said Jaina. "I wouldn't," said Han. "Me neither," said Tarev. "Well, good luck," said Leia. "Thanks," "And stay out of trouble," said Luke. "If it were possible, maybe," I said. We got our gear and put it on the _Death Slicer_. I said goodbye to Ben, hugging him. And for the first time, I kissed him on the lips. "I wish you didn't have to go," he said. "I wish I didn't either," I said. I hugged him again before going back to the shuttle. I looked back and saw Tarev with Tahiri. I knew he had already said goodbye to Jaina, since I had seen them hugging before. But it was a little bit of a surprise when Tarev kissed Tahiri, before coming back to the shuttle next to me. We waved at the group, before powering up the shuttle and we left Coruscanti airspace. Not as Jedi, or Sith, but as two siblings ready to keep the galaxy safe on their own. "And so the adventure begins."

 **I hope you enjoyed that! I thought it would be a kinda cool twist if Vestara had a brother who ended up as a Jedi. Let me know what YOU think in a review! This took me about 4 days to complete while Sister Holidays Episode V is barely past 15k words… Wow. Anyway, I'll go work on that and I will see you all next time!  
Also, can I just point out that this story had more beta names than any of my other stories? The Long Lost Sibling, The Long Lost Brother, The Long Lost Khai, Khai's Lost Brother, Khai's Lost Sibling, and now the final name, The Long Lost Boy. Which would you have preferred?**

 **-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, but I do own Tarev Taav'rell/Tarev Khai.)**


End file.
